<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Slime by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517544">Queen Slime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrowverse (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Mon-El, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Earth-2 Laurel Lance is Black Siren, F/F, Merged Earth-1 &amp; Earth-38, Period-Typical Sexism, Singer Kara Danvers, Speakeasies, Villain Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverb decided to get rid of the competition by sending Black Siren to another world.  She ends up in a world still in the Prohibition Era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Laurel Lance &amp; Felicity Smoak, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Michael Staton (minor), Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Mon-El (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Robot Rainbow 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Slime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts">girlsarewolves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Lance coughed as she hit the ground.  She should have hit the floor of Zoom’s lair, but she landed on sidewalk.  The air was dirtier, and she coughed as she pushed herself up to her feet.  The cars looked old, primitive.  Women were wearing straight knee length dresses and wore their hair short.  The men were all wearing suits with hats.</p><p>She should have been in the middle of cursing Reverb for what he did to her, but she was too curious by the world she’d found herself in to do so.  Dinah sauntered down the street, her black leather outfit drawing looks from those who saw her.</p><p>“Paper! Get your paper,” a boy standing on an upside-down crate called out.  He had a large sack on his side filled with more papers as he held one up.</p><p>Dinah snatched the newspaper from him, ignoring his protestations that she had to pay first.  He should just be lucky that she had left him unharmed.  She unfolded it and began scanning the articles.  Prohibition.  Crime.  Protests. Riots.  This world looked like it could be fun.</p><p>She was about to toss the paper aside, but one last article caught her eye.  It was about the death of Dinah Laurel Lance, daughter of Detective Quentin Lance and fiancé to Oliver Queen.  Dinah felt a stab of pain at seeing that in this world her father and former lover were both still alive.  The article said the death was accidental, but Dinah knew better.  Even with the black and white photographs she could recognize a hit when she saw one.  The last thing she noted was that this version of her preferred to go by their middle name: Laurel.  </p><p>So be it, she’d be Laurel Lance in this world.  It would make playing with dear daddy all the more fun.</p>
<hr/><p>Finding a large, underground distillery, that was easy. Laurel knew he way around the underworld, even an underworld that was new to her.  So many men were willing to let things spill to a pretty face when they wanted to get her into bed.  </p><p>From the outside it looked like a normal warehouse, but she knew that in the secret rooms beneath it that there was a distillery making booze and it was the biggest one in Starling City.  It belonged to Malcolm Meryln, who lived a double life as both a legimate businessman and a secret boss for one of the larger criminal organizations.  He was the big dog in town.</p><p>She put the car she had stolen in drive and forward she went, building up speed until the last moment when Laurel dove from the driver’s seat, hitting the ground in a roll.  Her gaze shot up just in time to see the old car crash through the gates.</p><p>Men came running to check out what had happened.</p><p>Laurel stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothing as she slowly advanced on them.</p><p>“Don’t move,” one of the men shouted when he saw her.  “I ain’t afraid to ice no dame.”  He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at her.  The other men followed suit.</p><p>Laurel slowly raised her arms but the grin on her face remained.  “What if I scream?”</p><p>“Scream all you like.  No one gon care,” the first one said.</p><p>“Alright.”  Laurel took a deep breath and she screamed.  Her cry knocked the men to the ground, but she kept on screaming and screaming until the constant vibrations killed them.  “Shouldn’t have let me scream.” Laurel stopped long enough to take one of the guns and kept walking forward.</p><p>Into the warehouse she went and from there she found the secret passage into the distillery.  </p><p>She had to admit, that their operation was impressive.  It was in a large underground room, with Laurel standing on a catwalk above everything.  It would make it easier to watch the workers.  Laurel would have to send Mr. Merlyn a card to thank him for setting this up for her. </p><p>Laurel let out a small shriek, it wasn’t enough to cause any damage or hurt anyone.  It was just enough to get everyone’s attention over the din of the distillery.</p><p>“All of you work for me now.  Any questions?” Laurel asked.</p><p>One man stepped forward, scowling at this woman in tight leather who dared to call herself their new boss.</p><p>“Like hell I ain’t workin’ for no dame.”</p><p>Laurel pointed the revolver and squeezed the trigger.  The man dropped with a bullet hole in his head.</p><p>“Any other questions?” she asked with a smile</p>
<hr/><p>Laurel had money from her distillery.  With that she was able to get a place to live, clothing, and a car.  But this wasn’t enough.  She had to keep going, to make her position secure before others could properly respond and retaliate to amassing of power.  She’d already made a list of what she needed.</p><p>One of the speakeasies that her distillery had supplied was called Daxam.  It was a curious name and one she could find no origin for.  She wanted to get a better idea what the underground clubs were like.  She opted to wear a black dress in the style of this world.  As much as she loved her black leather and fishnets, it drew attention and she didn’t want to always draw attention.  </p><p>She was greeted at the door by a cordial seeming waiter.  Laurel noticed the bulge under his jacket where a gun was strapped to his hip.  Giving him her best, charming smile, and keeping the snark to herself, she was led to a table.</p><p>“What would you like to drink?” a waiter asked.</p><p>“Surprise me,” Laurel said with a smile.</p><p>The waiter walked away.</p><p>Laurel casually surveyed the place.  Even in the middle of the day there were plenty of customers.  She’d been doing her research on the rich and powerful.  It was inconvenient to not even have access to computers, but she had made due.</p><p>In one corner was Helena Bertinelli, only child of the Bertinelli mafia family, with her fiancé, Michael Staton.  The two of them were sickeningly cute together as they pressed their heads together and spoke in soft whispers.  There was more to Helena than just the pretty face.  The way her fingers settled on his wrists, the way her eyes occasionally darted away from him to give a sharp check around them.  She wasn’t just a woman, she was a predator protecting her mate from others. Laurel liked what she saw, and she was by far the most interesting person here.</p><p>The waiter returned with Laurel’s drink as a band came on stage and took up their instruments.  They were followed by a beautiful blonde woman that went to the microphone in the middle.  She had the sweetest eyes and a mouth that looked more suited for smiling than frowning.  Laurel couldn’t take her eyes off of her.  She was just so pretty.  Either Laurel wanted to kill her, holding her hand as she died, or screw her, she wasn’t sure which, or maybe she wanted to screw her then kill her.</p><p>Laurel sipped her drink as the woman <a href="https://youtu.be/VCTOpdlZJ8U">sang</a>.   Her eyes never left the woman on stage, and she thought their gaze had met a few times during her performance.  She sang a half dozen songs before she was done.  Laurel had finished hers and was on her second when the singer thanked the audience and went backstage, the band switching to instrumental music. Finishing off her drink, Laurel got up from her table and headed towards the door marked employees only.</p><p>“Mon-El, not now,” said a female voice.</p><p>Laurel pressed herself against the wall.  The voice was coming from around the corner.</p><p>“It’s now if I say it’s now, Kara.  I could turn you over to the Feds.  You need me and what human is going to understand you?”</p><p>There was a thump.</p><p>“Is this the way to the powder room?” Laurel asked as she stepped out of the shadows.  The man, who Laurel knew as Mike Matthews, the owner of this club, had the beautiful singer pinned up against the wall.  “I’d sure like it if another lady could help me find it,” Laurel said as innocently as she could force herself.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’ll help you,” the singer said as she pulled away from the owner.  “This way.”  The singer walked towards Laurel and led her back out the staff door.</p><p>“My name is Laurel,” she said as she followed.</p><p>“Kara Danvers.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t stay here if he treats you like shit,” Laurel boldly said as the entered the bathroom.</p><p>Kara froze up.  “You wouldn’t understand.  I can’t leave.  He’ll expose me if I do.”</p><p>So, Laurel’s pretty singer was being blackmailed.  That was something she could handle.  She’d need to establish her power base first.  </p><p>Boldly, Laurel stepped forward and pushed a few strands of Kara’s hair out of the way.  Kara didn’t move, but her eyes darted towards the touch.  Laurel’s fingers slipped across Kara’s smooth skin as she pulled her hand back.</p><p>“How often do you sing here?” </p><p>“Every day.  He doesn’t like me singing places he can’t watch.”</p><p>Laurel nodded.</p><p>“I’ll come see you again.”</p>
<hr/><p>Laurel sat with her morning coffee and a newspaper at her kitchen table.  She had toast for breakfast.  This would just didn’t have the culinary options that Laurel was used to.  The newspaper was spread out in front of her.  She’d reach out every time she was ready to turn the page over.</p><p>She had the coffee up to her lips when she read about the death of Michael Staton.  It had been just days ago that Laurel had seen him with Helena at Daxam.  Helena would be dangerous now.  A predator who had her mate taken away.  The newspapers said it was a suicide, but Laurel didn’t believe it for a minute.</p><p>It took Laurel a few minutes to get ready and leave her apartment.  The Bertinelli House was famous and everybody knew where it was.  Laurel sweet talked the guard in front into letting her in.  Being underestimated had its uses.</p><p>She was led through wide hallways with plush carpets, lined with the riches of the world, to a door, and there, Laurel was left.</p><p>Laurel rapped her knuckles on the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” </p><p>“My name is Laurel Lance.”</p><p>“I have no idea who you are.”</p><p>“I’m someone that can help you with your loss.”</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>“So, you aren’t interested in revenge?”</p><p>The door flew open.  Helena’s eyes were red from crying, but more than the tears, there was anger, rage, and betrayal.  </p><p>“Get inside,” Helena said.</p><p>Laurel obliged as she stepped inside the room.  It looked like a tornado had hit it.  Vases were smashed, shelves knocked over, the only picture that hadn’t been slashes was one of Helena and Michael.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Helena asked as she shut and locked the door.</p><p>“Please, we both know that Michael didn’t commit suicide.  He was killed and they made it look like a suicide.  Who had him killed, Helena?” Laurel stepped closer to Helena.</p><p>“My father,” Helena said with a soft anger that threatened to break out and destroy everything around her.</p><p>“And are you going to let him get away with that?” </p><p>“No, I know how to handle a gun.  It was supposed to be for self-defense.”</p><p>“Have you thought about crossbows?” Laurel suggested.</p><p>“A crossbow?” Helena asked.  The confusion on her face changed to understanding.  “They don’t make noise.”</p><p>Laurel grinned.  “I’d like to propose a business arrangement.  I’m planning on establishing myself in Starling City.  I could use a right-hand woman, one who isn’t afraid to kill and will make sure no one crosses her.  I’ll help you get to every man in your family connected to the death of your fiancé and you help me take over crime.”</p><p>Helena returned the grin.  The predator was ready to hunt.</p>
<hr/><p>Laurel hadn’t meant to pick up an accountant.  Yes, she would need one eventually, but it wasn’t high on her list of priorities.  </p><p>She had been shopping around, looking for a tailor or seamstress that would be able to make her more clothing in the style of her Black Siren outfit.  When Laurel was walking past a tall building as a young woman with glasses was escorted out by a pair of burly men.  Each had both hands on one of her arms as they pulled her out.</p><p>“I’m the most qualified for the job!” she called out.  “You were eager to hire Frederick Smoak!  What does it matter if I’m actually Felicity?”</p><p>Laurel stopped still. She knew of the Felicity Smoak in her world.  She was a ruthless businesswoman, who knew what she wanted and got it.  Laurel kind of admired her world’s Felicity.  She was just as much of a criminal as Laurel but managed to get things done without any of it being able to be pinned on her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Laurel said as she walked towards Felicity.  “Is everything alright?”</p><p>The men were heading back into the building.</p><p>“These idiots won’t give me a job, even though I’m a better mathematician than any of the men they have hired!”  Felicity stepped up to the door, opened it and yelled, “I hop you go out of business!”</p><p>“You know, I am looking for someone good with numbers.”</p><p>Felicity spun around.  “You are?”</p><p>“I was thinking of starting a business.  If they don’t want to hire you, I’d be happy to do so.”  Laurel wrapped her arm around Felicity’s.  </p><p>“What type of business?”</p><p>“A speakeasy.”</p><p>Felicity paused for a moment and then smiled.  “I’m fine with that.”</p>
<hr/><p>For now, Laurel had set Felicity up in an office in the warehouse distillery.  It gave her a place to work and kept her near where most of the money and product were.  Laurel’s guess had paid off and Felicity of this world was just as brilliant as the one in hers, though not as ruthless.  She quickly had the finances and inventory in order and had made detailed analysis of the cost of their supplies, equipment, bribes, and wages, versus how much they made in sales.</p><p>“Do we have enough to buy the property?” Laurel asked.  She had been eyeing up a vacant building for her speakeasy.  It was a high rise.  She planned to have businesses on the lower floors and the speakeasy in the penthouse.  </p><p>“No,” Felicity shook her head.  “At our current profit margins, it would take fifteen years to be able to purchase the property, and that’s assuming you stopped buying anything for yourself.”</p><p>“That’s too slow.”  Laurel turned and walked towards the door.</p><p>“What are you going to go do?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“I was going to see if Helena would like to join me in making a withdrawal from her family business.”</p>
<hr/><p>Laurel and Helena stood on an empty street in the middle of night.  Helena had a mask to disguise her identity and had opted to wear a purple and black dress.  A few times Laurel caught Helena eyeing up Laurel’s leather outfit.  She wondered if Helena would be getting something similar custom made.<br/>
“How are we going to stop the truck?” Helena asked.  She’d jumped at the chance to rob her own father but hadn’t asked for many details at the time.</p><p>“I was thinking of screaming at them to stop,” Laurel joked.</p><p>Right on time, the truck carrying the money for the Bertinelli’s turned a corner.  Helena gave Laurel a look of confusion before pulling out her crossbow.  Laurel stepped forward; it would be easier on Helena’s ears if Laurel was a little in front of her.  Then Laurel screamed.  The force of the scream fought against the screeching wheels and the men in front had looks of terror as the truck started to tip over.  Satisfied, Laurel stopped screaming.</p><p>“Screaming at it,” Helena said, finally understanding.  “How did you do that?”</p><p>“It’s a special talent.” Laurel started walking around to the back of the tuck.  “No survivors.”</p><p>“No survivors,” Helena agreed.</p><p>The back door was hanging off the hinges.  Laurel grabbed two bags of money and carried them back to her car.  She could hear one of the men please with Helena before he was silence with the soft twang of the crossbow.  Then Helena joined her in moving the money over.</p>
<hr/><p>The building was Laurel’s.  Felicity was already arranging for contractors to change it to suit Laurel’s needs.  Now, she just needed to free Kara to come work for her.  Laurel had continued to visit Daxam every day, both to watch Kara sing and to learn more about the man in charge.</p><p>He was a complete hedonist.  He liked drinking, drugs, and sex.  Not that Laurel had a problem with him liking those things, but he stood in between herself and Kara.  Laurel had also discovered that he had abilities.  She didn’t know if he was a meta, like her, but she’d caught sight of his strength one day when he wasn’t being as careful as he thought he was.</p><p>She needed more muscle for this.  That meant she needed more money before the speakeasy was set up.  While Laurel knew the effectiveness of fear, she could terrorize people into doing what she wanted, and she often enjoyed doing just that, for long term she also needed loyalty.  </p><p>The major players in the city were the Bertinelli’s, the Bratva, the Triad, and the Merlyn’s. Everyone else was small fry compared to them.  Once she established herself, she’d have all the help she would need.</p><p>Laurel dressed in her Black Siren out, with an expensive fur coat on top of it.  Helena had her own similar outfit now.  Together the two of them went to a seedy gambling den.  It served only the worst of liquor and was a popular hangout for the rank and file.</p><p>She stepped in and a man with a gun tried to block her way. </p><p>“We ain’t letting no dames in here.”</p><p>Laurel grabbed his hand and twisted it until his wrist snapped.  </p><p>The man screamed and a silence fell over the crowd as the turned to face the two women.  Laurel untied her coat and let it fall to the ground.  Now, she wanted the attention as they took in her clothing.</p><p>“You can call me Black Siren.  This is my associate Huntress.  I’m looking for men that want money.  Tonight, I will be taking half of the docks.  Now, I can let you in own a piece of the action, you can be part of the winning side, not to mention well paid, or I will break one of your limbs.  If neither option is acceptable to you,” Laurel smirked, “you won’t like the third option,”</p><p>There was a low laugh.  A man with a beard and an eyepatch stood up from his table and walked towards Laurel and Helena.</p><p>“The name’s Slade Wilson,” he said.  “You two are crazy, but I’m in.  Call me Deathstroke.”</p><p>Once Wade joined them other men followed suit.  She only had to break a few limbs and kill one man. With her gang ready, they left the gambling den.</p><p>Felicity had arranged for a truck to meet them with more firepower.  There were plenty of guns for everyone.  Helena had stood on the back of the truck, tossing weapons out to each waiting goon.</p><p>“Why does a ghost want to take over the docks?” Slade asked Laurel.</p><p>“A ghost?” Laurel asked.</p><p>“You’re Laurel Lance.  Kid always carried around a picture of you.  I heard you were killed.”</p><p>It took Laurel a moment to realize that he was referring to Oliver.  “Death changes a woman.  I know what I want, and I’m going to take it.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that logic.  What would you do if the Kid dies?”</p><p>“Nothing, Oliver Queen doesn’t mean anything to me.”  Maybe if it had been her Oliver Queen she would have cared, but this man wasn’t her Oliver.  She’d sacrifice him.</p><p>Helena handed out the last gun and jumped off the back of the truck.</p><p>“We’re ready, Siren.”</p><p>They advanced on the docks together.  There were plenty of men from the different gangs patrolling their own parts of the docks, making sure no one used them without paying a hefty fine.  These men were armed to the teeth and ready to kill.  If Laurel had just sent her new recruits on their own, they would have lost, but that wasn’t what she did. Slade killed men with sword and gun.  Helena blended in with the shadows and silently struck men down with her crossbow.  For the first time, Laurel publicly used her scream, letting people see it, to fear it.  Seeing her cries kill men emboldened her own and terrified the others.</p><p>Before the sun had risen, she had half the docks and was already collecting money from the docked ships.  The men were in a celebratory mood.  Suddenly they were talking about how their boss wasn’t like other dames, how she was like a she-demon.  Laurel didn’t mind the comparisons.  </p><p>Felicity had already made arrangements for records and transportation of the money.  She even was already in the process of setting up a payroll.  Laurel was going to have to raise her pay.</p><p>“Deathstroke,” Laurel said as she turned towards Slade, “I have another job for you.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I want Mike Matthews, the owner of Daxam, dead.  I don’t care how it is done.  I don’t care how long it takes or how much it costs.  All I care about is that Kara Danvers isn’t hurt and that it can’t be traced back to me.” Laurel’s voice had barely contained venom as she gave the order.</p><p>“It’ll be taken care of.”</p>
<hr/><p><i>Siren</i> was just a few days from opening.  Felicity had done an excellent job arranging everything.  She’d even hired the staff, with consultation from Helena and Slade.</p><p>There had been skirmishes with the other gangs.  They weren’t prepared to accept Laurel as their equal.  For each one of hers they took, she took three of theirs.  None of them could figure out how to counter her scream and the hits they’d placed on her had all ended in failure.</p><p>Laurel was sitting at the bar drinking whiskey.  It had just been brought in by a rum runner.  It was better than the crap that was available locally.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Laurel spun around in her chair to see Kara Danvers.  She was stepping inside, moving gingerly like she might break something.</p><p>“Kara, welcome,” Laurel set aside the drink and got out of her chair.  She walked up to Kara and took her hands.  “What can I do for you? Do you want a drink?”</p><p>“Thank you, but I don’t drink. I was wondering if… you were hiring.  Mike was found dead, so the club has been shut down and I need to find someplace else to sing.”</p><p>“Of course.  I’d love to have you sing here.”</p>
<hr/><p>The speakeasy was packed.  Powerful men from all over the town were enjoying drinks as Kara <a href="https://youtu.be/7MvWk8o2qnc">sang</a>.  Laurel sat at a table by herself, wearing her favorite black dress.  She sipped her drink.</p><p>Distract Attorney Adam Donner came in the door with his date.  He made a beeline for Slade’s table to pay his respects.  He never even noticed Laurel’s table.</p><p>She smirked.  They could keep on assuming what they wanted.  Their weakness just made things easier for her.</p><p>Felicity dropped into the chair next to Laurel.</p><p>“Did you ever notice how tight the muscles on Slade’s chest are?  Because, I didn’t.  I’d never do that.”</p><p>Laurel smiled at her babbling friend.  “You know you can invite him out. You don’t have to try and get him to ask you out.”</p><p>“Really? I mean really of course.  You run a criminal organization, Helena kills people, of course I can ask a silver fox out for dinner. I can, right?”  Felicity leant forward to ask.</p><p>Laurel nodded.  “Did you get it set up?”</p><p>“Yes, that is all set up and ready and I made sure everyone knew what would happen if they talked.  I told them you’d scream at them.”</p><p>“Perfect, I don’t care about my reputation, but I don’t want to ruin hers if she doesn’t want it to be.”</p><p>Laurel got up out of her chair.  “If you ask him out, dinner is on me.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Felicity said with a smile.</p><p>Laurel got up and went backstage to where Kara’s dressing room was.  There were two dinners, covered with silver lids, an expensive imported bottle of wine, and a bouquet of flowers.  Laurel sat down and waited for Kara to finish her set and return to the room.</p><p>Kara walked in the door and stopped short.</p><p>“Laurel, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I would like you to have dinner with me.”</p><p>“This looks very romantic,” Kara said.</p><p>“It’s supposed to.”</p><p>There was silence between the two of them before Kara said, “Do I have to?”</p><p>Laurel shook her head.  “No, and your employment won't change no matter what you choose.”</p><p>“I’d love to have dinner with you,” Kara said as she sat down at the table, taking a moment to smell the flowers.</p>
<hr/><p>Laurel was in bed, the bright lights of Starling City shone in the window.  Next to her, Kara Danvers was sound asleep, snoring softly.  She held her close in the darkness.</p><p>This wasn’t the apartment that she had first lived in, but rather one in the building she now owned.  It was spacious, luxurious, and just perfect for her and Kara to live in.</p><p>There was a blue glow.  Laurel recognized it.  She knew what it meant.</p><p>She shot up in bed just in time for Zoom to appear in her room.  He gave a dismissive look at Kara, Laurel could tell even through his black mask.</p><p>“Zoom,” Laurel greeted him.</p><p>“Black Siren.  Reverb has been punished for what he did.  I’m here to bring you back home.”</p><p>He was here to take her back, to give up everything she had built here, to become his lackey once more.  She’d have to give up her home. Her lover.</p><p>“No,” Laurel knew what that answer meant.  He would kill her.  She’d fight back, but she knew that she’d probably fail. </p><p>Before she could scream, Zoom had a hand on her throat, choking her.  One hand was above her chest.  Laurel reached out and blindly placed her hand on top of Kara’s.</p><p>Kara screamed next to her.  Then she tackled Zoom, knocking him off of Laurel and onto the floor.  Laurel gasped for breath as Kara wrestled with Zoom, somehow keeping up with him.  Laurel could barely make what was happening out.  It was all a blur with electricity and something glowing.  </p><p>When it was over, Kara was on top of him, her fists were bloody, and Zoom wasn’t moving.</p><p>“No, what did I-“</p><p>Laurel knelt down next to Kara, putt her hands on either side of her cheeks, leant in and kissed her.  “You saved me.”</p><p>Kara’s shoulders started to shake as tears filled her eyes.  Laurel pulled her into her arms and let Kara cry on her chest.  She reached up and gently stroked Kara’s hair.  The first kill was always the hardest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll never tell anyone,” she promised, both about Kara’s abilities and what she had just done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon-El is depicted as even worse than he already is as 1920s culture would only encourage his worse traits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>